In the above referenced patent there is described a display panel in which the display-producing structure is disposed in a low pressure cavity located between a rigid, glass panel and a metal-foil backing sheet. Ambient pressure on the exterior surface of the foil presses the foil sheet against the underlying display-producing structure and thus presses the underlying structure against the glass panel, thereby to hold the display-producing structure in a fixed position against the glass panel.
In the prior art devices the external control circuits have been connected to the electric elements within the panel by means of lead wires or the like which extend through a sealing structure affixed to the glass panel in such a way that one end of each lead wire is located within the sealed cavity and the other end is located on the outside of the panel. Suitable multi-pin connectors have been connected to the lead wires and mechanically mounted exteriorly of the panel to facilitate the making of electric connections between the external control circuits and the electrical elements in the panel.